Star War Darth Bane: The Sith Who Was Left Behind
by Ninjamaster227
Summary: Darth Bane has just destroyed the weak Brotherhood of the sith making himself the last Sith in the universe which is just how he wants it. But he was wrong for a single young Sith student has survived and he has two goals kill Bane, and recreate the Sith
1. Prologue

_** Star Wars Darth Bane: The Sith Who Was Left Behind**_

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or the star wars Darth bane storyline. I am just borrowing them for use in my star wars fanfic.

** Prologue:**

It had been many hours since the young sith lord's master Lord Kaan had thrown Var Shan into a protective force sphere and left him there, and he began replaying everything that happened back to himself.

"Master I do not understand why are you doing this to me? You will need me to help create the thought bomb, if we are to defeat the jedi and win this war. Var proclaimed to his sith master as he put one of his hands along his cages invisible protective walls.

Lord Kann had a grimly serious look on his face that after many years of learning at his master's feet. Var knew was a sign he was about to give him the answers he was seeking.

"You are right child I do need you for the bomb, but I also know how important you are to the sith. Next to the traitor Darth Bane you are without a doubt the strongest sith in the Brotherhood I can feel it. I do not trust Lord Bane's intentions for me using the thought bomb, and if my fears are correct I cannot have you perish with the rest of the order child. You alone shall be the one to rebuild the sith if the Brotherhood falls, and it shall be up to you to strike down the traitor Bane." Lord Kaan said as he pulled his cloak up over his head and turned to leave his student in his protective bubble, not knowing that it would be the last time he would ever see his young student ever again.

"Master! Please wait I don't understand how am I to do this I cannot defeat Lord bane I don't understand!" Var shouted as he tried desperately to be given answers to how he was supposed to achieve his so-called new destiny.

Var felt it when the thought bomb went off he felt it from inside his bubble. Felt the painful soul scraping blast, but more horrifically he felt the screams of pain and agony of every sith and Jedi who were swallowed up by the bomb. He also felt the utter emptiness that followed the voices as they died out, and he felt that same emptiness try to consume him as well.

"No I won't let you I won't let you TAKE ME!" Var roared as he fought off the emptiness just barely saving himself but also causing himself to fall to the ground in exhaustion.

As Var remained collapsed on the caves cold hard floor, completely weak and drained in the force to a point that he couldn't move anymore. Var became consumed by grief brought on my the death of his master Lord Kaan who had been like a father to him, and the few friends he had made in the Brotherhood. All of them gone in a blink of an eye Var was now completely alone in the universe. He couldn't go to the Jedi not after everything he's done they would throw him in jail for life. Without the Brotherhood he had no purpose no way of life or surviving nothing to life for but to be consumed by his own total loneliness. But then Var remembered his masters last words that he was the future of the Sith and that he had to lead the order to greatness now. And more importantly it was up to him now to slay the traitor Darth Bane and make him suffer for his betrayal. This new revelation and the thought of Darth Bane the very person who had single handedly destroyed Var's life filled him with some much anger, hate, and rage that he could barely contain it. It fueled Var made him strong again and he gorged himself in the sweet taste of the dark side until he was full and began to limp out of the cave.

"Yes I can see it now my new purpose in life my new drive Darth Bane hear me I shall be the one to usher in a new a age for the sith not YOU! It will take years but I will follow my master's wisdom I will wait biding my time becoming stronger in the dark side and all that comes with it. Letting you lure yourself and whom ever you take as a student into a false sense of security believing yourselves to be the last of thee sith. Never seeing my wrath until it is to late. I will slowly spread my influence across the galaxy creating a nexus of pain and hate in the universe to which I can gorge myself on the dark side while I prepare. I will destroy everything you build with my bare hands DARTH BANE!" Var loudly proclaimed to himself after exiting the cave, remerging back on Ruusan's surface, igniting his lightsaber, and holding it high up in the air.

As Darth Bane made his way to his ship he thought for a second…just a second that he felt he presence of another being strong in the dark side and almost as powerful as himself on Ruusan's surface.

"No it couldn't be all the lords were inside the cave with the thought bomb when it went off, at best that was probably the lingering last moments of a once strong force user as it was sucked into the bomb and nothing more." Bane thought to himself as he allowed himself to completely forget what he just sensed and continued walking until he found a young girl surrounded by two dead jedi and a dead bouncer…

(Please review this fic I personally think it's pretty good, but I need outside opinions. Oh and I'm only looking for positive feedback here absolutely no negative. If you think it sucked then don't review it)


	2. Chapter 1

(I forgot to put this in the prologue chapter: This story takes place at the beginning of The Darth Bane: Rule Of Two storyline and continues into the Dynasty of Evil Storyline and will expand further past that story as well hopefully to the legacy storyline like I want it to. In this fic Darth Bane has just destroyed the Brotherhood of the Sith making himself the last of the sith in the universe...or so he thinks. One sith survived the thought bomb and although he is still a child he is strong in the force and will stop at nothing to destroy Darth Bane and recreate the sith himself.)

**Chapter 1 The Encounter**

After the young Sith Lord Var Shan climbed down from the cliff that housed the cave, that protected him from the thought bomb, he began walking through the thick war torn Jungles of Ruusan. As he walked though the seemly never ending jungle he looked around the ruined once great jungle. It was literally covered in broken blaster burned barricades, dead republic and sith soldiers, med and ration packs that had been tossed every which way, spent blaster power packs, and a mix of viroblades, blasters, and lightsabers. It had been a truly glorious battle, but from the growingly larger number of dead loyal sith follower soldiers it became quite clear to Var who had been the victor of the final battle.

"I need to get off of this kriffing planet I'll never be able to achieve my goals if I'm forever stuck here. Given the circumstances I'd say that right now it's a really good thing I'm still only a ten-year child the Jedi and the republic would never suspect a child. If I run into any of them I'll just say that I'm some poor lost boy who's parents were killed in the war and needs to get off the planet. Var Shan said to himself as an evil grin crossed the corners of his face. But this sense of joy did not last for long, because their was one huge problem with his plan, and Var knew what is was even before he looked down at his belt. It was his lightsaber if his lie were to work he'd have to get rid of it.

"It pains me to admit this, but I will have to get rid of my blade. It's the only sure way I know I won't be exposed however it will also leave me at a great disadvantage. I'll keep it with me for now until I can find a ship, or someone to take me off this world. Var thought to himself as he took his lightsaber out ignited it, stared into the beauty of its bright crimson red blade, and then put it away again.

Var continued walking through the once lush and beautiful burnt jungle for what seemed like hours until he found what he had been looking for. He had found an abandoned sith camp once, he was finished shifting through it he would have all the supplies he'd need to survive and maybe even a ship to leave this wasteland forever. But unfortunately he was not the only one to have found the camp. Their was a small group of about ten to twelve sith soldiers shifting though the empty tents in the camp trying to take whatever they could from their dead former masters. This act of disloyalty enraged Var greatly he had to stop himself from unleashing his wrath with his lightsaber. No it wasn't time for him to battle yet he would have to wait, and then strike them down one by one at the correct time. He knew this was the only option, he knew that these soldiers were former mercenaries and clearly were only out for themselves and would defiantly not except Var as their new master. Realizing this Var slowly and stealthy shifted towards the soldiers who were furthest from the group and could be stricken down quickly without alerting the others to quickly.

"Alright I can do this I am the master of the sith their isn't anything beyond my reach now…Yes that's right…nothing. And nothing will stand in my way least of all greedy traitors like you. Var thought to himself as he gathered his energy and started storing as much of the force as possible before he struck. It did not take long for this to happen Var had always been strong in the force it was why Lord Kaan had always seen so much potential in him. But what came next amazed even Var their were five of the soldiers near Var. Before the others had any time to react and pull out their blasters, Var had already snapped the necks of two of them with force, gripped two more with the force and sent them flying hundreds of miles through the air, and used a saber throw with his lightsaber to impale the last horrified soldier. Unfortunately the rest of the soldiers had of course heard this, half of them came charging at Var and the other half took up tactical positions to gun him down in a hail of blaster bolts. Knowing he could not possibly block both waves of soldiers Var reached out with the force and created a wall out of some of the empty tents between him and his enemies a temporary solution, but one that gave Var enough time to try his plan B. Var used the force to create a secondary wall of force energy to protect himself then as the soldiers that had been charging started cutting their way through the tents, Var lifted up the five blasters that had been dropped by his first victims with the force aimed them, and pulled the triggers with his mind. Two of the soldiers had been quick enough to dodged but the other three were mowed down in seconds.

"Who the hell is this guy he's just some brat but he's mowing us down and dropping us like flies what do we do SARGE?" Roared one of the very terrified soldiers who was way off in the blasting half of the group to the biggest soldier out of the whole group. He stood at least two meters tall maybe even bigger, he had a short military brown hair cut with streaks of gray lines running through it, he was covered in small scars proof that he was a very experienced soldier and fighter, and he wore a thick upper body black dursteel armor with black pants.

"Calm down man this isn't a Dark Lord were dealing with its just some little brat, sure he's got a few tricks but so do we. We don't need the force or any kind of miracle to kill a little kid we just need to be smarter. And that sometimes means doing something crazy and unpredicted something LIKE THIS!" The man shouted as he threw a hand full of flash bombs, and thermal detonators towards Var. Not caring that his two men would also be caught up in the blast as well.

"Sarge but what about Jack and Sarah they were still over there with that monster why did you do that!" Shouted one of the soldiers at the man's side in anger and confusion about why they're commanding officer just killed his own people.

"It hurts but they knew the risks when they charged in without a plan with the others and now they're going to pay for they're impatience. I don't like it but at least they still have him distracted away from the bombs." The Sergeant said in a grim voice as he watched the massive explosion engulfing everything inside of its tiny blast radius.

Var had sensed that something had happened but he didn't know what and when he finally realized it was to late. He barely had enough time to create a small bubble of force energy before he was hit by the blast. It killed the two soldiers, who had tried to in vain run away from it, and then it slammed Var hard into a huge trees trunk and he fell hard to the floor, his vision blurred with blood, tired and low on force energy, and surrounded by his former prey.

…

Not far from thee sith camp a young Jedi padwan and a member of the Jedi Army of Light Voren Kar had just arrived back on the planets surface. He like his fellow padwan and best friend Johun Othone had been rushed off the planets surface to the safety of the fleet as per general Hoth's last orders before he and one hundred other brave Jedi one of whom had been Voren's father were killed by Lord Kaan and his horrible thought bomb. Voren was about ten and half years old and incredibly gifted in the force, he had short dirty blonde brown hair complete with a young padwan's ponytail in the back, and he wore a standard brown jedi robe with a white tunic underneath that everyone else in the army and the jedi order wore. He like every other padwan in the army had been given a lightsaber to battle against the sith with upon their arrival on Ruusan's surface. His was a bright sky blue and he was still clumsy with it but he had master some of the more basic forms of lightsaber combat after his first few weeks on the planet. Voren had come back to the surface not to seek vengeance like his friend Johun for the death of his father and master Hoth, but for a very different reason. He had come back against the other master's orders because he had, had a terrible vision. He had seen a boy his age and even more gifted in the force be wrapped up into some kind of bubble made out of the force to protect him from something horrible. Then as whatever danger had finished and he crawled out of the cave he had been sealed in Voren realized that boy was a sith. He saw him slaughter a camp full of what appeared to be soldiers, the same camp he had seen from the sky when the ship had found a safe landing spot. And was now dashing towards like a mad man on his speeder bike with a small handful of locally recruited republic troopers. But that wasn't why he was rushing…no he was rushing because he'd seen another vision and this one had a strong tall looking man wearing an exact replica of the sith lord Darth Revan's robes and the exact same mask Revan had worn. And he was at the head of a massive sith army, which was waging a war, which made the final battle of Ruusan look like two children fighting each other. While he and his fleet created a darkness that engulfed the universes around them suffocating everything and leaving only a nexus of pain and suffering in it's wake.

"I don't know what this means or why I'm seeing this I'm just a padwan, but I have to try and stop it if it's really going to happen. He should be only a child like me right now so I don't need any of the master's help. Plus they didn't believe me anyway I will have to do this myself." Voren thought as he and his republic soldiers dismounted from they're speeders and rushed into the camp.

What Voren saw there was horrible their was dead…no slaughtered sith soldiers who all had expressions of absolute terror in they're eyes. Some had even been crying as if trying to beg for forgiveness to they're killer for angering him before he stroke them down. Voren found more sith bodies, and then he looked around the camp not finding whom he had come for.

"This doesn't make any sense this is the camp I saw but where is the sith lord where did he go? Voren said in utter confusion and disappointment in the thought that his vision had been wrong.

Voren who was about to give up and leave and beg the masters to forgive him, spun around as fast as he could. After one of his soldiers had screamed and tried to shout something before going silent and then…Voren saw him. The young sith boy almost materializing out of nowhere as he tore into the helpless republic troopers his red lightsaber dancing across the air as he ended all of they're lives with it. Then with a smirk on his face the boy turn towards Voren.

"Well jedi come…I hate to be kept waiting and I have a lot of work to do" The boy said after he reignited his red lightsaber and pointing it at Voren.

(Please Review this I feel pretty proud on this chapter, but I need some good feedback from a reader to see)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A Dangerous Gamble**

"Hit him again this brat needs to pay for what he did to our friends. Take this punk!" Roared one of the remaining sith mercenary soldiers. After the other remaining soldiers had dragged Var Shan to his feet, and then proceeded to beat the young sith lord in retaliation for his merciless slaughter of their fellow mercenaries.

Var's vision had become blurry and red from the blood rushing down his forehead as the soldiers continue to beat him. Var had dropped his lightsaber after he had been slammed into the cold hard tree trunk by a small explosion of what he thought must have been thermal detonators. Before the beating had started, Var had tried in vain to reach for his lightsaber, but the biggest soldier who had multiple scars on his body picked it up and placed it onto his belt.

"Now that was some show right their kid, but now it's over and your gonna pay for killing my people. My name is Sergeant Dexen Lokar I've served the Brotherhood for years, but as you can see those days are over now. My men and I only care about one thing taking whatever we can get from our former masters, and then leaving this wasteland forever. And no kid is going to get in our way no sir". Said Sergeant Dexen as he took his blaster out and aimed it at Var, and pretended to pull the trigger in some kind of attempt to get a scare out of the young sith lord. Of course alls he got in return was Var lifting up his head, and shooting a deadly serious yellow red sith eyed stare that the Sergeant saw just screamed "Do it I dare you I'll kill you before you can even blink and pull the trigger". The Sergeant laughed at the sight of Var's stare and then put his blaster away.

"Wahaha! You're a stubborn little bastard aren't you…good that's just how I like my prisoners before I get to work on them. We're going to take our time with you before we kill you. I just want you to know that your going to suffer before it ends give you something to look forward to". Dexen said with another laugh before making a hand motion for his men to continue the beating.

As the soldiers continued to beat Var he tried desperately to regain his hold on the force, gather enough energy, and then finish his uncompleted job on the remaining soldiers. But every time Var got close to gathering enough power it burned out in an instant something was keeping him from gathering the power he needed. And Var knew that if he was going to achieve his destiny and more importantly survive this current problem he would have to find out what and put a stop to it. Var closed his eyes and began to meditate through the pain to find his answers.

"I need to focus it hurts but this is nothing compared to the shame of being defeated by common traitors like this I need to gain my power back. I need to think back to what Lord Kaan told me when I first started my training. Var thought to himself as he flashed himself back to his first days as a sith with Lord Kaan.

"No young one you are doing it wrong do not try to copy what thee other students can do. You need to rise above them and to do that you need to find and master your specific force skill. Then with it crush all thee other students. But to do this you must give yourself to the darkside you must left your anger and hate guide you. Rember the words of the sith code young one. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me. You must beak your chains now student"! Roared the memory of Lord Kaan and as he did Var realized what he needed to do, what deep down part of him was still to afraid to do…he must let the darkside consume him.

"Yes peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me. I must break my chains I must give myself to the darkside and feasted on its power. And then use it to kill my enemies like the dogs that they are. Starting with you." Var thought to himself as he stopped pushing back against the darkside and let it consume him. It started as a small spark within him, but grew into a raging fire as he fueled that spark with all his anger, hate, and rage. Then in a matter of seconds all he no longer felt the pain but now grew stronger and stronger until he was able to gather a huge condensed ball of force energy in his hand and blast it around him it sent his enemies flying back. Then in mere seconds he brought a viroblades to his hands with the force and began to carve into his victims they had no chance at all.

"Please…spare…us…we're…sorry…I'm…sorry…I'll…serve…you…master…just…please…don't kill…us…PLEASE!" Begged one of Var's victims at his feet. Before Var looked him straight in the eyes smiled and said "I HAVE NO NEED OF SERVANTS WHO WILL BETRAY ME AT THE DROP OF A HAT YOU SHALL DIE HERE LIKE THE WORTHESS PATHETIC DOG THAT YOU ARE!" before stabbing his viroblade down straight into the mans chest and then twisting it around a couple of times as he screamed in agony. Var then took his time killing the rest of the former soldiers he tortured them slowly as he killed them to "thank" them for helping him see what he had to do to unlock his true power. He saved there leader who was knocked out for last…he was going to be a special moment when his life ended at Var's hands.

"Wake up Sergeant wake up its your turn now…your turn to get your reward for trying to kill me I picked out a very special death for you. You see I looked inside your mind with my power while you were out and I found something very…interesting you're a family man…or at least you were until the accident happened. A sad thing really if only you had made it there fast enough…if only you hadn't gotten drunk and started that fight with those republic soldiers maybe your daughter wouldn't have been tortured to death. But oh wait maybe in her dying breath she wouldn't have blamed you for it as they made you watch a holo video of it…You hurt me and now I'm going to hurt you…NEVER anger a sith this is what will happen to you now enjoy this because I know I WILL." Var Shan said to the Sergeant as he trapped him in a mental loop where he had to keep watching his daughter die unable to save her a instantly repeating hell that would never end he had dug it down so deep not even a jedi could undo it. He enjoyed it as the Sergeant began to scream and cry begging Var to make it end and just kill him…but Var didn't he only laughed like a mad man at the man suffering giving himself to the dark side had unlocked a more darker and twisted part of his own personality that loved seeing those suffer and beg for death. Eventually when he no longer found it enjoyable and it became boring he handed the soldier a blaster and watched as he blasted himself with it.

Then as he began to search for supplies to take with his to try and get of Ruusan after strapping his lightsaber back on Var sensed someone coming towards him. "No…it more then just one it is at least a small team of soldiers…and…and a jedi padwan no doubt coming to investigated survivors from the thought bomb. I will have to deal with this myself I'll set up a temporary barrier that will remove my existence from this area when they walk in even the padwan will not see me coming then I will reemerge after slaughtering the pathetic fools soldiers and take off his head with my blade." Var thought to himself as he set up his barrier and picked his targets as the group arrived at the camp he made short work of the soldiers they had little to no combat trinng with dealing with a sith so it was easy…Then he pointed his lightsaber at the padwan and challenged him this would be his first of many jedi KILLS


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 The Duel & New Fate**_

Everything seemed to move so slowly for Voren or…maybe that's just how he saw it. The young sith apprentice who looked roughly his age had just after having killed his republic troopers jumped down from out of nowhere to challenge him to a duel.

Even as this new enemy showed him self-Voren couldn't help but think, " Is this boy really the one from my horrible vision of the future." He was shaken free from his thoughts when he saw that the sith boy began to walk towards him.

"Are you going to accept my challenge jedi or keep wasting my time I have much to do and you're in my way?" Var Shan said to the young jedi padwan standing in between him and escape from Ruusan as he began to walk towards him with his crimson red lightsaber ignited.

"Wa…wait child we are the same age w…we shouldn't fight right now I…I only wish to talk. My name is Voren Kar I am a jedi padwan in the army of light and I as I said for now I mean you no harm I only wish to speak to you." Voren said to the other boy as he began backing away slowly from him, as the boy walked closer with his lightsaber. He kept one hand on his belt ready to grab his blade if his negotiations went south.

Var Shan stopped walking after Voren introduced himself and said that he meant him no harm. He sheathed his lightsaber and gazed directly at Voren the yellow of his eyes glowing from Ruusans setting sun. " Do you take me for a fool Voren Kar "you mean me no harm" LIES! Nothing but the empty words of a frighten jedi brat. And while we do appear to be of the same age I AM NO CHILD! I am Var Shan Lord of the Sith! I make peace with no one! We are done talking now draw your blade or stand still and accept your fate." Var roared at Voren enraged at him for even trying to pretend like he meant him no harm when obviously he'd come down to the planet to look for sith survivors. Then after shouting at Voren, Var then whipped out his lightsaber and blasted himself straight towards Voren who just barely blocked it with his own Sky blue lightsaber? The collision of the two blades created a small magnifying purple glow, and began sending sparks every which way and that way.

Voren saw the sith shoot himself at an frightening speed at him he had but only moments to take out his own lightsaber and block the other boys burning red blade. "Please listen to me Var Shan I may be your enemy but…the sith are gone you are no longer legion you are "ONE." And weather that one likes it or not he is in fact a child, a misguided child corrupted by evil role models but still a child. Please I beg you Var Shan let me help save you from the dark. I did come here to destroy you but now after meeting you…I feel a similarity between us I can see that there is good in you!" Voren pleaded with Var Shan as they continued to clash they lightsabers against each other. Var was no better at using a lightsaber then Voren was but he was clearly the stronger one in terms of physical strength.

"Enough of your foolish babble Voren Kar your words of redemption MEAN NOTHING TO ME! My master spoke often of how you cowardly jedi try to pollute us sith with your lies. Using peace as a way to protect against your own COWARDICE! And you are wrong Kar the, sith are not "ONE" we are still more. Something I will fix once I end you here!" Var Shan yelled at Voren Kar as he swung his blade straight at his face only to have it be blocked by the jedi once again.

Voren was shocked by what the young sith had just said, "we are not one we are still many." "Are there more sith still alive other then just this boy, I must find out more." Voren thought as he kept up his defense blocking Var Shan's strikes blow for blow. They had almost left the sith camp and were on its edges, Voren knew Var was trying to back him into a corner and tear into him when he couldn't run away anymore. He needed to start taking the offensive if he wanted to live, find out more, and most importantly save Var Shan he hadn't given up hope for him yet.

Var kept up his relentless assault on the jedi scum he knew that the padwan was using the force to see his blows before they happened to and then counter them. But he also knew that even with the force Voren Kar couldn't keep blocking forever especially when Var gets him in a corner.

"That's right jedi fool keep blocking like the coward you are! WHERE ARE YOUR PRECIOUS WORDS NOW WHAT GOOD ARE THEY TO YOU HUH! In the end your so-called wisdom is just words, which I will erase soon!" Var proclaimed to Voren as he after finally breaking his guard swung his blade in for the killing blow…only to be stopped by the young padwan shooting him backwards with a "VERY" powerful force push.

Var slammed into another tree and like last time dropped him lightsaber a few feet away from him. As he reached his hand out towards it and tried to bring it to him with the force it shot into Voren Kar's free hand. He then reignited it and with both his brilliant blue lightsaber, and Var's crimson red saber cut through the darkness of the night towards Var.

Var Shan knew he was in trouble the jedi had taken his blade and his force push had broken his leg, a minor injure that would heal quickly but would mean life or death in this duel. He looked around for some kind of weapon to fight the jedi eventually find one of the dead mercenaries blasters. He immediately picked it up and shot a salvo of red hot energy bolts at Voren.

The young padwan only blocked the blasts with both his lightsaber bouncing the energy bolts through and off of their blades away from himself. He even reflected one back at Var and nailed him right in the shoulder of the hand holding the blaster.

Var dropped the blaster in pain clutching his wounded shoulder for a few moments before trying to grab the blaster again. It was to no avail for when Var reached for it Voren only waved his hand through the air and shot the blaster to far out of Var's reach even with the force. The jedi then walked up to Var and created an "X" scissors with the two lightsabers which he brought right to Vars neck the light from the blades fully illuminating their faces in the darkness.

"Now I ask again please let me help you Var Shan I truly do feel go in your heart you with the right guidance be a force for good in the galaxy you could save lives instead of taking them." Voren pleaded one final time to Var Shan.

"I…refuse to live as a slave to you and your precious jedi council you are all cowards to afraid to finish something once you've started it. The sith regardless of weather I live or die will continue! I have realized now what my masters tried to teach me back on Korriban the sith is not a legion we are an idea. The jedi are to afraid of the force we however embraces the force…no we make it our slave and command it…I can sense you wish to know what my words were when I said we sith are not one…Well to bad I would rather see you all burn in his wrath than tell you of it my ultimate revenge as I faded away…NOW END IT!" Var Shan yelled at Voren Kar who then with a solemn and heartbroken from realizing their was no saving this boy face ended it.

Voren smashed Var's head against the tree again knocking him out and then placing him into a coma like trance to keep him that way. Then with tears in his eyes Voren said:

"I…I saw it just now I saw what you could have been Var a powerful and just jedi you could have saved trillions of lives…and we could have been best friends I am so sorry the order didn't find you in time before the sith did…I am so…so very sorry. I can at least save you from this life you may lose your connection to the force but at least you'll have your mind at peace probably I'd guess for the first time in years. Once I get you to her she will heal and make your years on Korriban fade away…I swear this to you." Voren said after activating a beacon for a dropship from the fleet to come and get him.

He waited with the comatose Var Shan as the dropship descended down to them. He'd say he did find the sith and killed him he'd use Vars lightsaber as proof of his kill, he'd then take Var Shan to another gifted padwan he knew in the fleet who had the power to effect memories. She'd erase the corruption of Vars years at the korriban academy make him a blank slate. Then they'd both send the young amnesia ridden black haired boy to a remote peaceful planet where he will be able to live out his live never knowing the sith or jedi again…And maybe in time he'd find his way back to the force and if that day ever did come Voren Swore to himself that he'd be there to led Var down the right path.

Hours after the battle the dropship finally returned to the fleet's flagship where the army of lights jedi awaited it. As soon as the ships ramp descended Voren walked out and had a group of troopers carry the still unconscious Var Shan on a gurney. Much to his surprise Voren heard the a loud applause coming from the hangar when he looked up to see what it was he saw many many other young padwans cheering him on and giving him congratulations for taking down a sith by himself. He was speechless and didn't know what to say until the cheering stopped and all the padwans made way for the new leader of the Army of Light Jedi Master Valenthyne Farfalla.

Master Valenthyne walked slowly across the hangar deck to the dropship. As he walked the hangars bays lights reflected off of the brilliant gold piercings and jewelry that he was oh so known for wearing even against jedi the strict humble dress code. He stopped right into front of a very frightened Voren looked at him, then looked at the troopers carrying out Var Shan, then gazed back down at Voren and said:

"Padwan what is this you went down to the surface against my orders and worse yet the troopers you have with you are not the troopers you left with? Do you care to explain how this could be?" Master Valenthyne said to Voren in a strong, proud, and still surprisingly gentles voice fitting a brave hero from holo book novels. Yes if their was one thing Master Valenthyne was known for it was his… flamboyant nature.

Voren was to ashamed and scared to respond to Master Valenthyne but knew had to and gathered the strength he needed and said:

"I am sorry master I…I should have obeyed your orders you were just being cautious the planet could have still been dangerous…Which it was my vision was true I saw a sith down their I found him where I knew he'd be from my vision. I tried to reason with him…but he refused to listen and…and I had no choice master…here is the siths blade to prove I did the deed. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit even…If it means I must leave the order." Voren said to master Valenthyne after getting on his knees and holding up Var Shans lightsaber presenting it to the master as proof.

What happened next surprised everyone in the hangar everyone including Voren thought that the master would punish him with expulsion…But that is not what happened, what happened was Master Valenthyne took the lightsaber from Voren put it on his belt, then put a kind caring hand on to Vorens shoulder and told him to rise.

"Rise young padwan you will not be expulsed, everyone in the order knows you did what you thought you needed to too protect the galaxy. We should have listened to you have a rare gift that will one day become your greatest trait just like your fathers did. Your father Terran Kar was my close friend in the order he was a just and kind jedi I see much of him in you youngling he would be proud of you this day." Master Valenthyne said with a smile on his face to Voren who then rose back to his feet speechless and confused.

"T…thank you master thank you so much…I have only one request master if its not to much. This boy was hurt and almost killed by the sith he needs our help. I ask that you let me and padwan Jaina Star save him." Voren plead to the master with tears of joy from his eyes caused by the master saying his father would be proud of him today.

"Ah I see so you saved this boy from the sith you are a more of a hero than I thought... Of course a life is in danger its our duty as protectors of the living force to save this child I will send padwan Jaina Star to our med bay with you so she can use her healing powers to save him." Master Valenthyne said to Voren before he went with the troopers to take the boy away, and before he left to go bring the padwan to the medical bay and meet them.

Far off on the other side of the she young jedi padwan Jaina Star was in her bed dreaming about her days before she joined the order. She always dreamed of that time they were her happiest memories.

She had lived on a peaceful farming planet with her family and best friend and his family. No one ever bothered them and they were happy Jaina always felt her heart race and then hurt when she remembered her best friend he had always been there for her when she had needed him. He was a nice and kind boy with short black hair, hazel eyes, and what Jiana had always like most about him he had always been smiling.

Her dreams had brought he comfort they made her feel happy but they also reminded her of her purpose and reason for hating the sith. One day the war with the sith and the republic found its way to her home. The planet was torn apart and worst yet…her best friend was taken away by the sith. It had been years since the day her whole world was tipped upside-down. But even thought they dreams always made her cry when she woke up she still loved seeing her old life and…her best friend.

Jaina remained in her bed until she was awoken by her master and was told to go meet her friend Voren Kar in the med bay, he had apparently asked for her personally for help with healing someone. So wasting no time Jaina cleaned and combed her long brown hair bed hair got dressed and left for the bed bay.

"Why would Voren ask for me personally this doesn't make any sense there are tons of other better healers besides me…WAIT A MINUTE! HE ACTUALLY WENT DOWN TO THE PLANET AND FOUGHT A SITH! WHAT AM I GOING WALKING AND THINKING LIKE THIS I NEED TO GET MOVING NOW!" Jaina thought to herself before taking off down the hall to meet Voren.

When Jaina arrived at the med bay she was surprised to see a young boy with Voren…or rather next to him on one of the beds.

"That must be who he wants me to heal…wait something is wrong here w…what is this strange feeling I have when I look at that boy I…I don't understand." Jaina thought after saying hi to Voren and walking over to the boy.

"Ah its good you got here Jaina I asked the masters to leave us alone I need to tell you something important before you heal this boy. Its something you can't repeat even to the masters." Voren said to a very zoned out Jaina who was just standing still, staring at Var Shan in the bed.

"V…Voren what is this boys name…please tell me its really important I NEED TO KNOW!" Jaina said to Voren in a quiet then turned loud shout.

Voren didn't understand what was going on or why his name was important but he knew it was important to Jaina for some reason so he said:

"His name is Var Shan…and please don't tell the masters this but he's a sith and I want you to wipe his memories of being one away." Voren said to Jaina who then dropped to her knees her hands clasped around her mouth in horror after hearing Var's name.

"T…this can't be they couldn't have turned him into…one of them they killed his parents he had to remember that so he would never…But the name, the hair, and the eyes it just can't be please by the force don't let it be so." Jaina said to herself outloud before Voren took hold of her wrist and pulled her towards him to snap her out of it.

"Can't be what, why can't that be Var Shan tell me do you know this sith boy Jaina?" Voren asked Jaina with great urgency in his voice.

"Y…yes I do h…he was my best friend before I joined the order we lived on the same planet. Are parents were friends and so were we…but then the sith came and took him away. I can't believe they made him into one of them…Earlier you said you wanted me to wipe his mind clean and make him a blank slate why. He can't be beyond saving if I try I know I…I can do please just let me…" Jaina said to Voren before he grabbed her again and out her hand on his head and made her sees everything he saw on the planet and that her friend was beyond saving.

Jaina Star burst into tears after seeing what her best friend had become the sith had turned the sweet innocent happy boy…her friend and made him into a ruthless, power-hungry monster.

"T…this is all my fault this happened because I wasn't strong enough that day to save him from the sith. I…if I had just saved him then he would never have become this…I can't lose him again Voren I just can't he's all I have left of my old life." Jaina said to Voren after taking one of Vars hand and clenching onto it with tears in her eyes.

Voren put his hand onto his friends shoulder and got her to face him again

"I am so sorry if I had known he was your friend I would never have made you see him like this a shadow of his former self. But he is beyond saving the only way is if you wipe it all away and we sent him somewhere remote and peaceful.

Jaina didn't want to agree but she knew in her heart after seeing the hate, and anger that was in Var's eyes in the flashback he really was beyond saving she had to do this no matter how much she would hate herself for it. She took her hands put them on ether side of Vars head and then began using the force to wipe away everything that Var Shan the sith was. She couldn't pick and choose what she wanted she wasn't strong enough to do that yet everything had to go even his life from before Var was a sith.

Then with a heavy heart moments later Jaina slid her hands off of Vars head looked Voren in the eyes she hated herself and him for what they had just done.

"I'm sorry Jaina I really am but now he can have a second chance at a better life just think about it when he wakes up he'll be free…Now we have to move him out of here now before the masters realize what we've done...but how are we going to do that?" Voren said to Jaina who just ignored him with her arms crossed and looked in the other direction not wanting to look at him.

"You can leave that part to me kiddos I know a place that would be perfect for someone like him." Someone much to the shock of Voren and Jaina said from behind the med bays doors. They opened and it was revealed to them that the voice belonged to a tall mandalorian soldier in black Neo Rider armor named Carter Dral whom the army of light had chosen to lead some of their troops into battle.

"How much did you hear just now Dral?" Jaina said to Dral with a clear anger in her voice.

"Oh just enough to know that I got you both backed into a corner. You see your buddy their only did this cause he's afraid of what this guy can become. Whats that phrase you jedi always say? Oh yes the force is strong with this one. And thats what he's afraid of he doesn't want to be responsible for harboring a future sith lord, and you little missy just broke what I can only guess is SO many jedi rules by wiping that kiddos mind. So I say let me take him with me I drop him off somewhere remote and your problem is solved. Don't worry I owe the repubic and the jedi especially after I just got my kings bounty in credits from my last job.." Dral said with a fake smile on his face after taking off his armors battle scar ridden black helmet.

"W…well do it but only if you tell us where your taking him!" Voren said much to the shock of Jaina.

"Now that's hilarious kid yeah I'll make sure to do that…NOT. Your not he one making the deals here I am. And I say I'm taking him ether way and maybe just maybe I'll tell you where he is after I drop him off." Dral said while laughing at the two padwans.

Both Jaina and Voren knew that Dral did have them in a corner he could go and tell the masters if they refused him. They had to deal for now but they'd find Var again one day that they both promised each other.

"Ah wonderful I'm glad we came to an agreement now…I'll just be taking him now and be on my the way here my contact info I'll be in touch." Dral said after walking over to and lifting Var up onto one of his shoulders handing Voren a portable holo communicator and leaving for the hangar and his ship.

After Dral cleared it with the masters he loaded Var on to his ship and flew out of the hangar, Jaina and Voren watching him as he did.

"I swear I'm going to complete my training Voren and when I become a knight I'm going to use every resource I have to find Var Shan I'm not going to lose my friend again especially now that hes lost in the dark…Not again." Jaina said to Voren with her hands clenched into fists as they watched Drals ship leave then jump into light speed.

It was several days before Var Shan finally awoke from his coma, and when he did he had no idea where he was. He barely knew his name, everything else was blank their was nothing. He had awoken within a dark dimly lit cell with chains on his ankles and wrists.

"Welcome to hell new meat." He heard a feminine voice say from the shadows when he focused hard enough Var saw that the voice belonged to a strong looking young, red haired girl also wrapped in chains.

"What do you mean Hell? where am I?" Var asked the girl who only laughed at the question at first.

"Ah that's hilarious you don't know where you are I just said it your in hell or the closest thing to it this is the Geonosis coliseum on planet Geonosia. And if you're here in chains like me then your life is forft and you'll have to battle in the arena to survive." The girl said to Var with a smug sounding voice.

"But why? I mean can't we just leave?" Var asked the girl.

"Man you're an idiot aren't you did you hit your head or something just put two and two together you are a slave just like me and you are going to die in that arena ether today or tomorrow everyone always does." The girl said in an angry tone.

"If everyone dies how come your still alive then?" Var asked the girl.

"That's because I'm a mandalorian and we fight to survive everyday anyway. I did this even before I became a slave. My names Shae Vizla and I may be a kid right now but that doesn't change the fact that I'm champion. That's why I'm alive what is your name?" Shae asked Var in an intrigued tone

" My names Var Shan a…and that's all I can remember the rest is gone I think I might have been in an accident before I was brought…I guess I mean sold here…Wait whats that sound?" Var said as he heard the sound of alarms going off and his cell beginng to rise.

"Oh looks like its your time to die Var Shan that sucks being the first fight of the day. But we all got to die sometime if you by some miracle live we should continue talking you seem fun." Shae said as Vars cell disappeared into the middle of the coliseum their was a roaring crowd in the coliseum all of them cheering for Var to be torn apart by what ever best they were going to unleash onto him.

Var felt a ping in his chest followed by a sense of disgust as he looked around at the crowd cheering for his slaughter. "You monsters you cheer for a little kid to be murdered...I I hate all of you. I wish you all were in this arena instead...Then I'd make you pay for this!" Var thought for a few moments as he seemed to zone out and give into some kind of strange but familiar feeling. He then after regaining himself pushed that feeling of hate away and focused back on the crowd until he heard a sound come from the other side of the arena.

Across the other side of the arena another cage lifted out of the ground and released a baby rancor that was barely being kept off its chains as the announcers were speaking.

Var was then given a single viro blade and a small blaster almost completely useless against the creature. After receiving these weapons they let the monster off its chains and waited to see the carnage.

The baby rancor bolted like the massive monster it was straight towards Var. Its claws tearing into the ground and lifting it up off the ground making it go faster. It roared a horrible cry that was blocked out by the crowds continued cheering...but not completely for Var heard the roar perfectly over the crowd.

Var ran for his life from the monster his viro blade was as useless as a toothpick against the beast, which was more then three times his size. But…but then something strange happened Var saw everything begin to slow down for split seconds and when they did he could see the next attack from the creature coming at him. Then without knowing it Var blocked the attacks with his viro blade, shot the creature in its eyes with the blaster, leapt on top of it, and stabbed his blade into its hide. It bucked roared and clawed at him to get him off but Var held on for dear life knowing that if he let go he'd-die.

Var held onto the blade and began to push it deeper into the monster cutting through its rough skin, and muscle to its soft weak organs. Once making a big enough hole he jammed the blaster into it and unloaded the entire charge clip into it killing the monster which let out another cry before falling down, much to the shock of the crowd.

After gaining his victory Var cut one of the rancors long teeth off with his viro blade and took it making it into a good luck charm necklace. He was then against his will thrown back into his cage. And lowered back into his cell where a very surprised Shae awaited him.

"I…I can't believe it you actually won…I saw the fight from the monitors in her. How could you be able to you...are you some kind of jedi or…maybe a sith?" Shae asked to Var who seemed to react to the word sith but then shrugged it off.

"No I'm nothing special like that I'm just am Var Shan and if I have to fight to live here then get ready one day you might just get dethroned by me Shae?" Var said to Shae jokingly with a smile he couldn't see it but Shae was blushing embarrassingly from his words.

(Ok done I enjoyed making this chapter its a turning point in an amazing story that I've started to map out. Oh just going to say this I sorry if it seems like it goes to fast with going rom place to place. I meant for this to be a quick way to bring in more characters without having to go at a snail pace with there introduction into the story.)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 From Darkness to Light

(Ok its here people I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter, but its done I hope you all like it. I'm going to be bust with this story and a callab fic that parts of this fic will tie-into.)

The universe will still go on despite one person fading from it, regardless of that one persons ultimate destiny. They are but only one part in a far greater universe and as such time goes on. Minutes turn to hours, hours turn to days, day turn to weeks, weeks turn to months, and months turn into year's time never stops.

It has been seven years since the war between the Sith Brotherhood of Darkness and the Jedi Army of Light on Ruusan. The universe is still healing from the titanic war, and its echoing ghosts. The Republic has turned the entire planet of Ruusan into a memorial for the Jedi lost there in the final day, "The valley of the Jedi." Jedi are no longer the dominant military force in the Republic, it had been decided that to usher in a new era of peace the jedi order must dissolve they're military and become neutral in the Republic. It is truly an interesting time now, the Republic believes that the sith are no more when in fact through Darth Bane and his apprentice they are stronger then ever.

Yes Darth Bane is growing his power, and making his student crave the power he gains everyday even more. But regardless of this the Republic knows nothing of their continuing plans. Believing that they are safe in this time of peace.

Especially on days like this one when two young padwan after having passed they're trials are about to enter the galaxy as full fledge jedi knights. These proud youths Voren Kar, and Jaina Star have spent the last seven years preparing themselves for this day.

"I can't believe its time now we finally are going to become Knights in the order this is the proudest day of my life. The only thing which could make this better is if my father was here to see it to." Voren said very excitedly to Jaina as they both stood ready to walk into the grand council room and be made knights. Voren had aged very well where there was once a weak, unskilled, barely able to hold a lightsaber boy. There was now a proud, confident, tall, strong both physically and mentally, man who was a master at lightsaber hand-to-hand combat.

Jaina had aged well to her short hair had grown longer and was almost to her shoulders now even despite her padwan ponytail. Her body had matured from that of a cute little preteen to beautiful and proud young woman. Her posture was more serious then it had been years ago, and the fact that she wanted this to be over with was very present in her glowing eyes.

Both young soon to be knights wore ceremonial robes. Voren was wearing a gold, and brown trim cut, sleeveless ceremonial jedi tunic. And Jaina was wearing a female white and gold ceremonial jedi robe that was down to her ankles.

"Hey are you ok Jaina this should be the happiest days of your life and you seem like it's the worst? We've spent the last seven years training for this you've become like a sister to me I can tell when something brothering you?" Voren asked his friend who had a look of depression, and nervousness and seemed very out of place on their special day.

Jaina just brushed off and ignored Vorens question for a few seconds only staring at him in silence. She did this for a while until she gave up on Voren letting it go and finally said what had been bothering her. What had affected her life for the last seven years, and what horrified her.

"Voren…I…I had a dream about Var Shan my friend who's mind we wiped clean seven years ago. I know I haven't spoken about this for years…but this dream brought back everything I trained for these seven years. In my dream Var…well…he." Jaina said to Voren while trying not to look him in the eyes, and fidgeting around.

"He what Jaina what was Var Shan doing in your dream?" Voren asked his friend demanding answers.

"H…he was standing in the council room as the temple and coruscant was burning to the ground…a…and y…you were at his feet being killed by him. He looked worse then he had before we left him. S…something has happened to him and pushed him back to the dark I just know it." Jaina said to Voren while holding back her tears.

Voren was speechless he trusted his friend Jaina and her vision just like he had trusted his when he left for Ruusan to fight Var Shan. If the darkside was still his future then they had to put a stop to it they have to find Var and if not to late save him from the darkside…or regardless of how his beloved friend will hate him in the name of peace and the ideals of the jedi order strike the sith lord Var Shan down.

"I…I need to…NO I have to find him Voren…I have to save him this time. We can't tell the masters they'll just hunt him down and kill him if I tell them my vision. It must be me who finds him and reasons with him. I'm going to start looking after the ceremony I don't know how long it will take but I have to find him." Jaina said to Voren with determination burning in both her eyes and voice.

"You mean "we" have to find him I promised myself that I'd bring Var Shan back into the light if I got a second chance I will not break that promise. Not now not ever I swear as a Knight of the order that I will not turn my back on him." Voren said after placing both his hands on Jainas shoulders and smiling. Jaina shed tears of joy once he did so and then breaking jedi code hugged Voren for a solid few seconds before letting go.

"Lets get the ceremony over with so we can start searching for him. We'll have to find that back stabber Carter Dral if we'll have any chance of finding where he took Var." Jaina said with disgust while having to remember the man who'd stolen her friend away from them when they wiped his mind and needed her most. He had promised to tell them where he'd taken Var but never did they both knew it was because he was using Var to gather some kind of income.

The thought of her friend being used as a slave infuriated Jaina to the point that she pushed Voren out of her way and went through the council doors.

The ceremony was wonderful all of the council was there not some of them and others in hologram form call, but all of them physically there. Both Jaina and Vorens masters we there as well looking very proud of they're students. Master Valenthyne was of course also there, the years had brought a little grey onto the edges of his hair, and a there were beginnings of wrinkle lines on his face. But other then that he'd aged very well he still shun like the hero from a holo novel all the gold, jewels, and piercings didn't hurt his image either, as always he didn't let the jedi dress code stop him.

"Ah welcome padwan's today is a most joyous day for both you and the rest of the order. For today we welcome you both into the proud ranks of Knights of the Jedi Order. Let me be the first to congratulate you both before we begin. You two both are fine examples of the best the order has to offer, Voren you stead fast loyalty and compassion for those weaker then you, and your friends is a trait most welcome."

"And Jaina your healing abilities have far suppressed that of your masters and in all honesty most of the masters in this room, but what makes you ready to be a true knight is your heart. From the first day you arrived her you have shown a great amount of love, and care for everyone and everything. One day you both will be here, standing where your masters are now welcoming, your own padwans as equals into the order. And who knows the force works in mysterious way one of you could be in my place as grand master when you do." Master Valenthyne said before he took out his lightsaber and cut both Jaina and Vorens padwan pony tails off officially welcoming them into the fold as knights.

After the ceremony the two jedi Knights Jaina and Voren despite trying to sneak away to go look for Dral and ultimately Var they were forced to take part in a surprise party put together by they're masters.

As they partied across the galaxy metal was clanking with metal, gears were turning, and grinding as a cage was lifted into a massive coliseum from the floor. The crowd was yelling and screaming for the man inside of the cage, and for the enemies released across from the arena to rip him apart.

"Hello and welcome back people to the greatest coliseum in the galaxy the place where warriors are forged, legends are made, and men become gods in the eyes of they're fellow warriors. Today we have the man whom after having lost his mind before he got here seven years ago has risen through the ranks of the gladiators, and is making even our star queen Shae Vizla fear for her place as strongest warrior in the galaxy. That's right you know him you love to hate him Var: The Nexus of Pain himself Shan!" A triderian announcer roared into his microphone from his viewing booth as Var walked out of his cage.

The years in the arena had change Var Shan his short black hair was now rough, and flowed down to his shoulders, his already great muscles had become stronger, tattoos and scars covered parts of his body each one standing for a different thing, and he wore black dursteel battle scared armor with a improvised makeshift jetpack. He also had a double-bladed viroblade strapped to his back, and a stun blaster he'd pumped up to lethal levels on his belt.

Across the arena a group of fighters were released all driven mad by endless days of fighting, and all crying with the crowd for one thing Var's head on a pike.

"Here we go ladies and gentlemen in one corner we have Var Shan beginning his 7th battle in thee last 3 days, he's quickly becoming a fan favorite to win. And in the other corner we have the terrible, the deadly, and the lethal Draxel brothers whom have wanted to claw Var's throat out since he killed they're older brother and leader last year in a death match like this one. Sparks will fly, as one man takes on 4 superiorly armed men in mortal combat. Place your bets now people!" The announcer proclaimed very healthfully from within his booth to the crowd encouraging them to start betting money on the death match.

"Hey your boy looks tired, looks like the non stop no rest fights are finally getting to him. He could finally lose this one?" A random gladiator said from within his cage below the arena to a very annoyed Shae Vizla whom had her eyes glued to the screen showing the fight.

"That's what you think pal Var's just putting up a show he may look tired but after seven years of this hell I now him inside and out. He'll take those losers down and win just like he always does. He can't lose if he even gets close to that he'll make one of his miracle comebacks happen, and use the force to win." Shae said with her arms crossed while still looking at the screen showing her friends fight.

"The force?...Wha Var ain't no jedi or sith girl when are you going to let that go? He's just lucky and that's all it is his times coming just watch it'll probably be now in fact." Another random gladiator said after laughing at Shae's comment that Var could use the force. Something everyone in the arena cages knew she stubbornly refuses to let go.

"Laugh as long as you want pal but I know what I'm talking about. Before I was sold here I fought a sith once and he's giving off the same kind of eerie feeling they did." Shae said as she saw Var whip out his viroblade and jetpack himself towards his opponents.

"AND LET THE CARNAGE BEGIN! GET YOUR CREDITS READY FOLKS!" The announcer roared as Var flew into the Drexl brothers and sung at them with his viroblade.

"Your going to pay for killing our brother Shan! We've been waiting for this fight we kill you here no one besides Shae will give a damn, and even if they do they won't be able to do anything!" The oldest brother yelled at Var as he dodged his blade, and then in one motion clashed his own viroblade with Var's creating a stalemate of clanking and screeching metal.

"Oh come on Vector your brother was a cheating son of a bantha and you know it. I only killed him because he broke the rules and kriffing turned the safety off on his electro staff. He tried to fry me so I fried him instead I make no apology to you or your brothers…Oh I see the apple doesn't fall from the cheating tree, while we're doing our little dance you've had your brothers surround me eh? I take it that all of your blasters aren't set to stun right…I didn't think neither is mine." Var said as he clashed against Vector the oldest of the Drexel brothers, whom was using the clash to keep him in one spot to be boxed in. After being surrounded Var with his free hand took put his blaster and blasted Vector in the hand, not destroying the limb but doing enough damage to make him drop down in pain and make in opening in the circle.

"ARGH! YOU KRIFFING RAT! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THAT ONE! GET HIM BROS!" Vector roared in anger at Var before his brothers shot a flurry of lethal red-hot energy bolts at him all of which he blocked by spinning his viroblade at them…until he got a very sharp pain in his back. When Var turned to see what it was he saw in horror that Vector had just shot him in the back not with a blaster bolt but an archaic looking dart like projectile. Vector and his brothers grinned smugly at Var before bursting into laughter making it worse for Var.

"Wha…wha did you guys do to me…Whats so…funny?" Var said before losing his vision, becoming woozy, and finally falling to his knees, his breathing was becoming hard, and his limbs became very very heavy.

"It's a special type of neuro toxin we brought just for you Shan it completely sends its victims into shock, and dulls the senses. Of course theirs still enough feeling in your body to feel every bit of this!" Vector said to Var before delivering a stern kick to his chest knocking him over, and then with his brothers proceeded to wail on the helpless Var. The drug running through his body made it impossible to fight back and save himself.

"Where is one of those damn miracles you love to pull out of your ass huh punk? Where is the rock rising from the ground and hitting our face, or our weapons being blown from our hands!? Come on Shae is always going on and on about how Kriffing special you are, well kriffing so us just how force damned special you are?" Vector said as his brother pulled Var up off the ground, held him in mid air by his arms, and held him in place so Vector could smack him.

As the beating continued to take place, his limit for pain reaching its breaking point Var struggled to no avail to fight back. The drug was to fast acting and powerful he could just feel the end coming for him, and as he closed his eyes ready to take the final blow a single sound pierced the darkness of his senses. It was the crowd cheering on the Drexel brothers and telling them to finish him faster.

The crowds yells reminded Var of his first day in the arena seven years ago when he'd gotten so angry at them that something had overcome. All the anger, hate, and rage came together in a surreal sense of familiarity that had taken over Var. And hearing those damn cries just like on that day demanding his death, enraged Var his hate for the Drexel brother boiled, and his anger at the crowd burned.

The air around Var began to sizzle, shake, and break off bits of rock from the floor raising them straight up and then finally crushing them into dust. As it did Var heard the words:

"_Yes give in to your hate Shan it is your power. Give yourself to the rage it will make you whole!_" They echoed within Var's mind over and over again until finally he listened. All reality seemed to stop as Var gave into his feelings and he felt a satisfying surge overcome him as it did he reopened his eyes, and revealed a pair of burning mini yellow red suns in place of his before hazel eyes.

Shae was pissed that the Drexel brothers had used such a dirty trick on Var, but even though she hated it she couldn't leave her cage to help her friend. So all she could do for Var was watch as he was taken apart and beaten, all the while swearing that if they did kill her friend she'd make them all pay in very painful tortured related deaths.

She was then very shocked when Var opened his eyes, which somehow had changed colors. But the surprises didn't end there after Var had reawakened he broke free and roared a hateful enraged yell to the heavens. After which the Drexl brothers were flung off of him by an invisible wave of force as Var started laughing at them.

"Wha…WHATS HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SHAN!? THIS ISN'T HOW YOU ACT THIS!" Vector yelled in terror as Var stopped laughing looked down at him with his burning yellow eyes, stretched his arm out towards him, and finally pulled Vector towards him with what could only be the force.

"Oh you are wrong about that Vector this is how I act this is the real me…I need to thank you I don't know what you did but right now I FEEL MORE ALIVE THEN I EVER HAVE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! I feel a new kind of power flowing through me now so alien to me yet so strangely familiar as well. You wanted payback for your brother, your angry that I killed him well then I will fix that for you as my…gift." Var said to a completely stunned Vector as he lifted him off the ground with the force and then closed one of his hands into a fist crushing Vectors throat with the force killing him.

He then looked at Vectors other three brothers and gave them a horrible grin.

"We're not done yet this people are paying good credits for a death match where only one of us leaves alive right?...Well I think we should give them their moneys worth don't you think? No need to get up I'll come to you." Var said as he walked over to the brothers with viroblade in hand and using the force to force them to stay still. It was over in moments Var tore the Drexel brothers apart, and when it was over his viroblade was drenched and dripping in their blood, as was parts of his armor.

Then at that moment as Var felt truly alive and clear about who he was the feelings of hate faded he lost consciousness and slipped into a never land like dream.

As he slept Var was shown dreams that seemed all too real. He saw a boy and his best friend living happily on a small farming planet, and then he saw the boy look up and see the whole sky become black from a fleet of ships. Then he saw hell as horrible hooded legions destroyed the planet tore it apart and took the boy away to a dead red planet. On that planet the boy was subjected to inhuman acts while being chained to a wall by the strongest of all the hood figures whom was torturing him and screaming:

"_Give your self to the Dark Side boy, you are strong you can become godly! We killed your parents they were weak but you are strong! Let your hate fester; let your rage for me boil! Hate me use that hate turn it into power and strike at me DO IT NOW!_"

He then saw the boy scream with tears in his eyes at the man as he gave into his anger, after doing so the boy broke free from his chains and fell to the floor and then blasted the man into a wall with an invisible force. After doing so the boy stood back up and speechlessly gazed at his shaking hands amazed by the power he'd just used. Then the man walked back up to the boy took his hood off and said:

"_Good you've made your first step child, you shall make a powerful sith lord one day. I can feel it the galaxy will tremble at your feet, and the jedi will run from your, and the Brotherhoods power…apprentice._" Lord Kaan said to the boy as he gazed up at him with his now yellow, and red eyes.

After that Var screamed, in the med bay of the gladiator barracks below the arena. As he did so the room began, shaking, crumbling, and tearing itself apart. But that was not the end of it before Shae Vizla smacked her friend to wake him up a ripple was blasted in through the force across the galaxy. It was so great it brought Voren and Jaina to there knees and made them lose their breath. It shocked the council as well for their worst fears had come true a sith had survived seven years ago they were powerful, and they were very angry.

It was worse for Voren for after falling to his knees he gripped his head in pain as this feeling was forcing him to remember his duel with Var Shan 7 years ago. The feeling tore at his mind like a wild animal it was like it wanted him to suffer as it brought the memories out. In only stable part of bis mind Voren reached out and sensed what the feeling was he could only tell two things it was very dark...and whatever it was wanted him to suffer and die.

"M…Master what is this I…I don't understand you told me all of the brotherhood was eliminated the day by you…but then why is there a power as dark as yours. I…I can feel it they are just like you?" A young very confused seventeen-year-old Zannah said to her sith master Darth Bane who was furious at this power.

"I WAS A FOOL! This is the power I felt in Ruusan seven years ago, I was right someone did survive the brotherhood lives! Even in death you and your flawed ways seek to bring ruin to The Sith Kaan. This power is great but they have made there first and last mistake they just announced to the galaxy that they were alive. I will find this pretender and eliminate them. Come child we have more training to do before I begin my hunt." Darth Bane said to himself and then his apprentice as he clenched his fists in anger at the realization that the Brotherhood of The Sith was still very much alive with this unknown sith student.

As Var was screaming he began having flashbacks of duel between him and another boy on some kind of jungle planet. They both had lightsabers his was crimson red and shun like a red star, and then other boys was blue like the sky its self. They both were clashing their blades with each other sending sparks everywhere in the empty camp of their battlefield. Then as the flashes became more intense Var began shouting while screaming:

"_DAMN YOU VOREN YOU JEDI SCUM I WILL CUT YOUR HEART OUT AND SHOW IT TO YOU...DAMN YOU!_"

"DAMMIT VAR STOP SCREAMING YOUR GOING TO KILL ALL OF US!" Shae yelled before punching Var in the stomach as hard as she could awaken him.

Once Shae hit Var his visions ended and so did his screaming.

"What the hell was that for Shae!...Wait how did I get back here I was just in the arena with…KRIFF! Where are the Drexel brothers." Var said after remembering the fact he'd just been in a fight, and had been losing.

Shae then very confusedly after being told by Var that he blackout in the arena and didn't remember a thing everything that happened. Var's face dropped in shock when he heard her story, and what had just happened with his screaming.

(Please review this story I believe I'm writing a decent star wars story and I really want this story to do well. If you all like this story please show the love by favoriting or following it)


End file.
